


Love does exist.

by GaeJae



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Leafycynical, Liro, Pyrocynical - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Humor, Idiots, M/M, Yaoi, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeJae/pseuds/GaeJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I want you to be mine."<br/>(Pyro x Leafy)<br/>Waring: Don't read if you have common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. @;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first, I haven't seen actual Pyrocynical and Leafy stories that have plot. (not that they're not good cause they're funny as hell) So I wrote this. Second, I don't know if they actually have a ship name so I just made it up. And third, there are a couple of references and Easter eggs in this story, can you find them all? Besides that ENJOY! <3 (oh and I know it's not even close to valentines but I just recently got this idea so cut me some slack PLS!)

"But on a serious note tho guys, thank you guys so much for being fucking awesome and I'll see you dudes later, bye!" Calvin or better known as Leafy said as he concluded another video. "Ugh, what the fuck am I actually doing?!" Calvin asked himself, brushing a hand through his hair. 

"At least this goddamn fucking potato can actually get someone." Calvin said as he looked at his computer showing a beginning shot of his recording. It just so happened that this video was about the none other king of YouTube: Devon! Sure, Calvin thought it was fairly fun to critique and poke fun at Devon as his fans and himself seemed to enjoy it. 

But this video wasn't just any video. Oh no it was wasn't, this video so happened to be about Devon and him finding his true love. Even tho that happened to be an 18 year old boy who thought a hermaphrodite had something to do with Atheism and homosexuality. "I mean if this mother fucker can get someone, why can't I?!" Calvin groaned. 

The only reason he was in this mood was because today so happen to be the day of love, candy and a whole lot of pda rules being broken aka valentines day. And the way Calvin was spending it was.... Complaining about a 17 year old kid talk about his relationship with an 18 year old boy. He hated this holiday with all his heart. His friends were busy, he had no chance of hanging with his family and he was already caught up on all his YouTube business. So what does he do? 

He decides to go on Twitter and check out the weird shit his fans sent him. While scrolling down his Twitter feed he noticed that one of his closest friends had mentioned him in a tweet. 

"Bout' to see bae in 20 minutes @Leafyishere better watch out! ;)" 

"@Pyroalt No one can steal my faggot that easy!"  
He responded with a chuckle as he saw the comments fill with... 

"@LiroIsLife: Ooo Mommy don't cheat on daddy!!"  
"@IEatAss Pics: BITCH!"  
"@WhoGivesAFuck: Look at my user name." 

"@Leafyishere Don't call me your faggot, me and @LiroIsBae have been getting a lot closer. ;)"

"@Pyroalt BBY don't leave me for that faggot!!" 

Calvin again responded feeling slightly intimataded. Look, Calvin was not always kidding when he talked about Pyro being "His Faggot". Sure he'll never admit it but he might have the biggest crush-no obsession with Pyro! Since the rise of people calling them "Parents", "Mommy" and "Daddy" they've been getting closer to the point that Pyro even revealed his full self to Calvin. And that's when Leafy knew that this crush wasn't just a crush. He still remembers that moment...  
~~~Flaasshh Baacckk~~~

"And that's how I found my dog" Calvin said 

"I'm going to be honest, that's adorable, and I still can't believe you fell in a drain just to save that dog." Pyro said with his adorable British giggle Calvin absolutely loved. 

" Yeah but it was worth all the clothes lost." Calvin said 

"Ya.... Hey Cal-Leaf" Pyro said as Calvin noticed the word changed but just let it slip. 

"What's up?" He asked 

"Well, we've known each other for almost a year." Pyro started as Calvin's heart started to race. Sure he knew it probably wasn't at all what he was thinking but a reptile can dream. 

"Um and well-you'll just see." Pyro said as Leafy was about to question "What?" but instead his breath was taken away when he saw this beatiful creature who had... 

Beautiful ocean blue eyes  
Sun shine yellow mixed with light chocolate brown hair  
Milky white skin  
Thin but plump rose pink lips and Goddamn his smile awkward and adorable. 

Calvin couldn't believe that one, Pyro actually trusted him enough with his identity and two how fucking beautiful Pyro was.  
Calvin could feel his face start to warm up. 

"I know, I know this face is horribl-" "NO IT'S NOT!" Calvin quicky interrupted suddenly realizing what he said as he face got redder and Pyro's cheeks showed a shade of pink. 

"Hehe Thanks." Pyro said  
~~~Endd~~~  
Since then him and Pyro have talked a lot more with the facecam. But with each Skype call they had, Calvin's feelings for Pyro grew. He knew he never had a chance because, first he didn't even know if Pyro like guys, second he didn't know if Pyro would like him if he did like guys and third, he knew Pyro wouldn't even like being with him. Calvin thought about this a lot, and more and more he became more obsessed and upset. 

"@LeafyIsHere Ya you're right Daddy!"

Pyro responded as Calvin felt his cheeks heat up even though he knew he was joking it still made him feel weird inside. 

"@Pyroalt okay bby have fun with whoever you're seeing (not too much tho)"

Calvin chuckled to himself as he kept rereading their little conversation and the comments. 

"@DolanDark: GO FUCK ALREADY!!"

Of course leafy faved and retweeted this one 

"@Jasmine_TheGeek: YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE!!!!"  
"@SeptyTrash: You guys are almost gayest than septiplier." 

Now Calvin didn't really understand that last one but he just shrugged it off.

"@Leafyishere Fiiiinnneee but no promises ;)"

"@Pyroalt whoring much?!"

Sure he felt slightly bad for saying that but in the end it was just jokes. 

"@Leafyishere only for you! ^3"

Calvin's smile couldn't grow wider as he sent one last response 

"@Pyroalt The day we meet in person is the day you'll literally have a pain in your ass ;)" 

And with that Calvin turned off his phone and plugged it into a charger, leaving it on the desk. "I'll edit later, right now I need a snack." Calvin said as he saved the video and walked to his kitchen. "I wonder who Pyro's seeing." Calvin asked himself as he grabbed a half eaten sandwhich from the fridge. 

As he sat on his bed and took a bite of his sandwhich. "God why does Pyro have to be so fucking beautiful?!Calvin muttered as he swallowed the piece of sandwhich in his mouth. "His goddamn lips, I would love to kiss them all night." He said as he put his sandwhich on the side table. 

"His British accent moaning my name as our tongues fight for dominance." Calvin continued as he fell on his bed. " We fall on the bed." His eyes lids start to droop. " His arms wrapped around my neck, my hands traveling down his sides. Slowly getting closer to his-" 

* Dong Ding* " Ugh!" Calvin groaned as he got up and walked to the door. Wondering who was knocking. "Who is-screw it" Calvin said as he just opened the door." Hel-" He stopped, everything freezed. 

"Looks like bae finally answered!"


	2. "Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this earlier but school got in the way. So finally after four pages of algebra I'm done with this chapter. ENJOY LAVE-LAVE'S!!!^°^

Looks like bae finally answered."

The blonde British boy said with a look of smug plastered on his face. "P-Pyro?!" Calvin stuttered shocked at the unexpected visitor. "Yep, that's me." Pyro said as Calvin just stared at him. "H-How'd you find my place?" Calvin asked as Pyro's smirk turned into a smile.

The   
Fucking   
**SMILE**!

"Remember that time you accidently sent me your address cause you thought I was your mom?" Pyro asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Wha-OH! Wait yeah that." Calvin said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Pyro just giggled and that made Calvin feel like he was being melted.

"So, um... Do you want to come in?" the brunette asked. "Well, that would be better than waiting for another drama alert." Pyro joked as he entered the slightly older male's apartment. "Wow, nice place." Pyro complimented as he took a seat on Calvin's bed.

"I hope you don't mind my **surprise** visit." The blonde said, emphasizing " **Surprise** ". " It's no problem." Calvin stated as he shut the door. "It's just unexpected." He continued, turning around in the process to face the British male.

"I just have a question." Calvin said as he sat next to Pyro. "Ask away" Pyro said as he turned his head to stare into his greatest friend's chocolate brown eyes. Making Calvin slightly flushed and intimidated by Pyro's beauty. "J-Just of all the days to come and visit, W-Why valentines?" Calvin asked as Pyro shifted his head so his face was facing the floor.

"W-Well, it was the s-soonest I could see you." Pyro defended with a stutter in a (almost) whisper, as if he was embarrassed. " Are you okay?" Calvin asked voice full of concern as he swear he heard a muttered 'damn it' from Pyro. "Yeah, I'm fine" The blonde responds, his face not leaving the floor.

"I'm calling bullshit." Calvin said with crossed arms as Pyro scoffed. "Leaf i'm-" "Calvin" The brunette interrupted as Pyro let out a sigh. "Okay, Calvin-" The way Pyro's British accent said Calvin's name made the name feel special, important.... _Sexy_. "-I'm fine." Pyro said as he tried to stand up only to be stopped by Calvin. But instantly Pyro started to tense up and his cheeks started to turn a deep shade of pink.

Calvin didn't understand why Pyro was being so quiet until he saw the placement of his hand. He missed Pyro's hand and accidently grabbed a hold of the younger male's rear. After realizing his mistake he quickly retrieved his hand and apologized. " O-Oh God Pyro I'm so sorry!" Calvin covered his face face extremely embarrassed.

  
"D-Do y-" "Pyro I'm extremely sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Calvin barley managed to get out, his voice higher than usual due to his high level of embarrassment. "C-Calvin" Pyro started his voice also high pitched. "W-Why?" He asked as he turned around to face the brunette.

"W-Well, I d-di-PYRO IT WAS AN ACCIDEN-" Calvin quickly was cut off by the soft and tender feeling of the British boy's lips. Calvin was shocked, surprised and loving it. Right as his mind started to gather what the hell was happening Pyro pulled away breathless. "I-I'm sorry" The British gent frantically apologized as he covered his mouth. "P-Pyro-" Calvin couldn't speak, he was in pure state of bliss and now he wanted more.

More than just a small _soft_ kiss.

"I-Is this why you visited?" Calvin asked as Pyro uncovered his mouth to speak. "D-Don't hate me." Pyro pleaded with fear of rejection show cased in his ocean blue eyes. It was silent, nothing more then breaths and heartbeats heard in the room. Pyro was even more embarrassed than before and Calvin was trying to wrap his head around this situation.

The brunette didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he thought was going to help. He pulled the other male onto the bed causing Pyro to yelp when he was on top of Calvin.

Deep brown eyes staring into the misty blue ones.

_"Love does exist"_

Calvin whispered not leaving his gaze with the British boy.

_"And I want you to be mine"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING LAVE-LAVES!!! <3


	3. We're Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I update this piece of sin (could be worse tho) anyway ENJOY!

Pyro had no idea how to react, he was immensely flattered. That of all people the commentator picked, it was him.

"P-Pyro-" 

"Call me Niall."

The British boy interjected as he leaned closer to Calvin's lips, gazing deep into the chocolate brown eyes." _Niall"_ Calvin whispered as he kissed the boy above him. The kiss was soft and tender, full of passion and care.

The blonde moaned into the kiss obviously loving the closeness. _"Niall?"_ Calvin whispered in a questioning tone. "Hmm?" Niall hummed as he broke the kiss. "D-Do you agree?" Calvin asked as Niall scrunched his face in slight confusion.

Not entirely understanding what he meant. He cocked his head in curiosity. "Agre-" then it came to him like a tumor. The brunette was talking about their relationship.

**_"Love does exist and I want you to be mine._ "**

Niall repeated the words in his head. A small smile appeared on his face. " _Niall?_ " Calvin repeated snapping the younger male out of his thoughts. "Calvin, I-" The blonde sighed "The answers pretty damn obvious." He answered before he returned to kissing Calvin. Thier kisses steadily gathering speed. 

"C-Calvin, uh." Niall moaned against his lover's cherry blossom lips. Calvin took a step further as he bucked his hips. The blonde suddenly incapable of doing any action, he broke the kiss, placing his head on Calvin's shoulder. Following the older male's actions, he slowly grinded his hips. The friction almost overwhelming. 

"U-Uh, C-Cal I-" Niall's words abruptly being interrupted by his loud moans. Calvin took the teen's vulnerability to his advantage. Sliding his hands down the young male's hips, feeling every curve. He grinded his hips faster as a distractant which turned the male above him into putty. 

As he listened to Niall's moans, he slipped his hands underneath the blonde's sweater. Running his hands down Niall's smooth stomach. "You shave?" The brunette asked against his lover's neck. Gaining only a nod, he slightly chuckled continuing to run his thin fingers against the cool skin. Slowly, he slid his fingers  further up Niall's chest until he felt the body tense. 

A quiet wince escaped from Niall. 

"Niall, you okay?" He whispered in his lover's ear, greatly concerned. Niall didn't answer but instead sat up; looking like he was ready to sob at any moment. He quickly covered his face, "Niall-Pyro, Baby what's wrong?" He asked the teen, only to receive a muffled cry. "I-I'm sorry." The british boy quickly apologized. "D-Don't be!" Calvin exclaimed, sitting up. "I-I know we're taking this a little quickly." He continued, slowly removing Niall's hands from his face. Staring at the boy's slightly puffy eyes.

 Niall sniffled, "So, if you want to slow down we totally can." Calvin cupped Niall's face; squishing it slightly, using his right thumb to wipe aways the boy's tears. "I-I'd like that." Niall said as Calvin kissed the young male, short and sweet. 

"I love you, " Calvin started, letting go of Niall's face. "You fucking faggot." He finished as Niall chuckled, using a free hand to wipe his eyes. "Hey, Calvin," Niall began, abruptly pulling the brunette into a tight warm embrace. "Learn," He paused, letting the utahn pull him back onto the bed. The embrace still strong. "-to spoken." He whispered as everything surrounding them seemingly disappeared.

The boys stayed in that position, falling asleep safe in each other's arms. The safety Niall so desperately needed was found in Calvin's warm embrace. The satisfaction of knowing that Calvin's crush (now lover) requited his feelings, floating in his head. They both have what they wanted. They both have what they **needed**. 

_ **Each Other.** _

If _love_ was god than it truly _does exist. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel might be near. Emphasis on "might".


End file.
